


Infernal Coils, Execrable Love

by Candy_Coated_Antlers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cage Trauma, Dark fic, Implied Noncon, Implied abuse, Lucifer's Cage, Religious Symbolism, Sam Whump, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sam Winchester Whump, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, The Cage, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Coated_Antlers/pseuds/Candy_Coated_Antlers
Summary: He knows love, that harrowing thing, unaltered and unblinking, the serpent's chilling eye and soul.





	Infernal Coils, Execrable Love

**Author's Note:**

> I tried experimenting with a different writing style and I ended up with this. It's a lot of weird hand-picked phrasing and metaphors, all of which I understand since I know the thinking behind it, but I'm crossing my fingers that it's actually comprehendable to the rest of the human species. 
> 
> For the most important context: It's meant to be about Sam in the cage, thus, he = Sam.

He knows love, that harrowing thing, unaltered and unblinking, the serpent's chilling eye and soul.

Love is biting into bleeding heart candies and kisses that leave the color red dripping down his neck. St Valentine is meant to bless it, but no, not this time, now that glorified soul turns in pitying contempt, corruption is not a virtue to a saint, their love lays on the balance of worship and prey, fearful devotion, determination to sanctify the unholy.

He envies that chaste martyr, pure of all sin, able to face away from such a vice, the contempt resonates but the pity is lost. He lays deserving, the serpent brushing against his skin, the gentle touch pulling his flesh away, leaving him bare.

He finds his mind wandering down the path of the saint, following the trail of doubt and longing, but this sadist love is all he remembers, all he deserves, all he's been taught to need. He is wrapped within the coils of the serpent, familiar pain merges agony with comfort, melancholy contentment, he could never be loved in any other way.

Somehow it's always Cupid-shot arrows, heaven smiling above, never just a bow off the back of a horse, seal of the enemy engraved in the arrowhead. He falls to his knees, bleeding out, taken away by his combatant, the merciful healing of his wounds makes way to a wedding ring carved from his own spine and a veil sewn with scars he never knew he had.

The serpent strikes once again, always, neverending, sinking teeth into sunset-red ribbons, coils crush vanilla tinted gemstones. Loving kisses, the venom of damnation seeps into his being, contaminated, sick. His soul ebbs at the edge of vision, blood-tainted and torn to shreds.

Mutilated heartbeats, skipping, slowing, pounding. Keeping time the with the music that dances behind his mind, high and ringing, physical manifestation pouring out in gentle streams around him.

Chaos; a body working in overdrive - struggling, then slipping away to the edges of the world. Disarray clashes with peace, pulling together in a newlywed waltz, swaying along to his consciousness.

 _Meant for each other_ \- the always hissing serpent, forked tongue flitting over too loose skin, venom merges with fleeing blood that never had the chance of freedom. Double helices designed to compliment, fit together perfectly, destined at the core.

Venom sinks deeper, infection spreading through. Double helix with a friend, made to accompany, made to worship, he feels that familiarity of affliction and disdain, that customary love, comfort of unchanging excruciation.

He knows love, and he wouldn't wish the condemnation of that macabre destiny on anyone, immured with the coiled serpent and those virulent jaws.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on Tumblr, I'm @candy-coated-antlers. And, as always, constructive criticism and comments are more than welcomed!


End file.
